1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing gear, and more specifically, to a holding device for a landing/fishing net which will hold the net portion to the pole section in order to prevent the net section of the fishing net from becoming tangled and caught on items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A landing/fishing net (hereinafter fishing net) is used to withdraw a fish from a body of water once the fish has been hooked and reeled in to the person fishing. Thus, the fishing net must be kept nearby when fishing. In general, a fisherman will lay the fishing net down on the ground when fishing from land or on the floor of the boat when fishing from a boat. Unfortunately, many times when the fisherman reaches down to pick up the fishing net to capture the caught fish, the net portion will become entangled on nearby objects. Many times, the net portion will become caught on a rock or other item and will tear when the user tugs on and tries to free the fishing net.
Because of the above problem, several patents have been obtained on collapsible fishing nets. These patents permit the net portion to be stored inside the handle in order to avoid the net from becoming tangled and torn. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,684; U.S. Pat. No. 1,077,481; and U.S. Pat. No. 440,508. These types of fishing nets have several problems associated with them. First, when the components of the net frame and the net are being inserted in the handle, the net is wrapped around such components. Wrapping the net around such components is relatively time consuming and inconvenient. Also, the action of wrapping the net around these components, particularly if this is done tightly, causes additional stress on the strings comprising the net, which over time results in degradation of the net. However, the biggest problem is that these fishing nets are too complex and difficult to use. When trying to land a fish, one does not want to have to take the time and energy to figure out how to reassemble the collapsible fishing net. Furthermore, if one is fishing alone, reassembly of the collapsible fishing net will generally take both hands. Thus, the fisherman will have to take his hands off the pole.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a device to store and hold the net portion of the fishing net. The device must hold the net portion of the fishing net so that the net portion will not become tangled and torn. The device must further be able to release the net portion of the fishing net so that one can easily land the fish.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device to store and hold a net portion of a fishing net.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device that holds the net portion of the fishing net so that the net portion will not become tangled and torn.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device that is able to release the net portion of the fishing net so that one can easily land the fish.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention a holding device for a fishing net which will hold a net portion of the fishing net to a pole section to prevent the net portion of the fishing net from becoming tangled and caught on items is disclosed. The holding device has a body section having a first end coupled to the pole section. Fasteners are coupled to the first end and a second end of the body section. The fasteners are used for securing the net portion of the fishing net to the pole section and for releasing the net portion of the fishing net when pressure is applied to the net portion.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention a method for securing a net portion of the fishing net to a pole section to prevent the net portion of the fishing net from becoming tangled and caught on items and for releasing the net portion to land a fish is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of: securing a net holding device to the pole section of the fishing net; positioning the net portion under the pole member; wrapping the holding device around the pole member so the net portion is against the pole member; and engaging couplers on each end of the net holding device to secure the net portion against the pole member.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.